You Take Me All The Way
by queenofklaroline
Summary: AH/AU; where Klaus has feelings for Caroline, a girl who may feel the same way but she also happens to be the serious crush of his best friend Stefan.


A Christmas AH/AU where Stefan is lovestruck, Caroline is annoyed and Klaus is in trouble.

''Today her hair was down and her curls were extra perfect. The smell of her hair was so sweet and her smile could light up the room.'' Stefan sat on the couch drinking his beer with a stargazed look on his face, completely oblivious to his best friend looking as if he was about to scream.

''Mate do you ever get tired of talking about her because I have to say she sounds like nothing special yet here you are praising her as if she is an angel or something. ''

Klaus let out a long sigh clearly about to punch something because in all his years of knowing Stefan he had never seen him acting so in love and sickening. It was disgusting and boring. So boring.

Klaus had been with plenty of girls; blonde, brunette even a redhead here and there. None were special or even worth remembering twice. He thought his friend would be smarter than to fall for a girl...and in this case he hasn't even talked to her. Pathetic.

''She is''

''Maybe in your opinion but I haven't even seen her and can guarantee that she isn't interesting. Perhaps you need to check out the other possibilites before you officially change your name to Mr. Stefan Forbes?'' Klaus taunted Stefan but realistically he just wanted to understand what exactly made his crush so amazing. He knew if he met her he would not be fazed by her. She would be some random stranger that was of no interest to him.

''Oh you have to hear this joke that she said today.''

''I rather not mate.'' With one last glance in his friend's direction, he walked off to the nearest bar needing a drink or twelve to make him forget the horrid night with the constant obsessive conversation.

* * *

What Klaus didn't expect was the Christmas party with the constant crowd and drunk residents.

A couple of girls checked him out then flirtatiously winked at him before giggling at a irritating tone.

Even with the large crowd and loud music, he could feel the seat next to him being taken and the slight sweet scent surrounding him. He could feel her looking at him then turning back around. With a smirk, he was ready to lay on the charm after his fifth scotch. Klaus full turned towards the blonde and felt his words getting stuck in his throat.

Before him was an angel.

Her bright blonde hair shone perfectly with her gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Her smile was radiant. She was perfect.

He approached her with caution as if expecting the lash out that he would surely receive. A beauty like that could not be safe. She was a danger that was for sure.

''Hello love.''

A small smile played up on her face before she spoke with a cold edge to her voice.

''No.'' Her tone was sharp like a knife slicing through him.

''I don't remember saying anything sweetheart. But I was coming over to inquire if you -''. He wasn't even allowed to talk before he was interrupted by the blonde silencing him again. He was surprised himself that he allowed anyone to speak to him like this, interrupting him or rejecting him. If it was anyone but her he would have shown her exactly who the alpha male is. But the alpha male never goes against the alpha female. She calls the shots and unfortunately Klaus had found his and she did not disappoint. Sharp tongued and dangerously beautiful.

''Let me stop you right there. You can take your supposed charming compliments and your fancy accent to some other random woman here. I will save us both some time, I am not interested in engaging in your fetish for some weird kinky stranger sex in the closet on Christmas. No thank you.'' She stared him down trying to get her point across as clear as possible. The sight of a waiter with some champagne sent her some relief as she grabbed the drink and drank it as quickly as she could. Now was not the time for mannerly slow sipping. Not when he was standing so close. She needed the chilled drink, at least to keep her from jumping him then and there. He may have been some stranger but gosh his accent was like liquid sex. She couldn't stop herself from staring at his full raspberry red lips.

''I simply wanted to inform you that you were standing underneath a mistletoe.'' He spoke knowingly hoping she wouldn't slap him just yet. His whole game was off and now he was stuttering to make something up. Anything really.

''Well thank you very much but I rather not.'' She smiled flirtatiously reminding him exactly who was in charge. He smiled back trying to hide the way her rejection was getting to him. He wanted to kiss more than anything. He just wanted to grab her, staring at her perfection. He would kiss her like there was no tomorrow and she would pull him in closer until the only thing he felt was her amazing body flush against his.

Instead of going for it he missed his chance the moment the blonde flounced away, her blonde curls bouncing as if taunting him that he would not be able to run his hands through her locks when he kissed her even harder.

''Is that gorgeous piece of blonde yours? If not, challenge accepted. She looks like is in desperate need to get ravished.'' The dark haired football player nudged Klaus which only fueled his anger.

''If you come near her I will personally rip you to shreds mate. It's your choice.'' Klaus twisted the guys hand behind his back and pushed him away. Looking back he saw her talking to the bar attender getting him to give her another shot when no one was looking. Klaus smirked at the feisty blonde, he could sense the immature boy picking himself up ready for a fight but Klaus simply swag walked towards the blonde not caring if he would get shot down again. he was ready to get turned down time and time again just for her. She was the exception.

Although they may have exchanged just a few words there and back, Klaus wanted her, now. Strutting over he took the girl by the hand and turned her around to face him. The air was thick was the tension that had been building up inside. He may have known her for a second but he couldn't imagine not knowing her for the rest of the seconds in his life. He craved her like no one before her. She was it for him.

Before she could intervene he pulled her close and devoured her. He first took one kiss from her then two then five. He swallowed every sigh that she released along with every pull on his curls that she demonstrated when pulling him closer.

Soon the pair ended up in the closet with her wrapping her legs around him while Klaus cupped her ass, grounding himself into her with a growl. The two could barely stop kissing each other but when a knock interrupted them Klaus ended up placing one last kiss before bringing the blonde to her feet.

She smiled as she placed one more kiss on his neck before straightening herself out. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him towards the door. All of a sudden she realized that she needed to fix her hair which was when she let go of Klaus' hand. Klaus stared at his angel clearly not planning to ever let her go. It was then that he saw his mate approaching them with the brightest smile that he had ever seen. Klaus was about to introduce his girl to Stefan when he spoke.

''Nik! What are you doing here? Oh you are here too?'' Stefan looked at the blonde by Klaus side with a grin on his face.

''Nik I want you to meet someone. This is Caroline. Caroline Forbes.''

Klaus could feel a cold breeze consume him when he glanced over at his girl with her hair slightly ruffled and her lips swollen from his kisses. Her smile was directed straight at him as she tucked a curl or two behind her ear while Stefan stood next to Caroline with a lovestruck smile on his face. She was meant to be his but she was the crush of his best friend.

Klaus was beyond screwed.


End file.
